1. Field of the invention
The device relates to magnetic heads adapted for use with audio tapes, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a flexible board to the lead terminals of a magnetic head.
As is well known, a magnetic head for audio tapes is assembled to a tape deck while held by a resin-molded tape guide, and a flexible board is connected to the magnetic head while soldered to lead terminals on the back of the magnetic head. In order to prevent external magnetic fields from affecting the inside of the magnetic head, the back of the magnetic head is, in some cases, covered with a backshield made of a metal strip.
That is, FIG. 2 shows such a conventional magnetic head connecting structure. A magnetic head 1A is held by a resin-molded tape guide 2A. A back 1a of the magnetic head 1A is covered with a backshield 4A that has a pair of openings 3L, 3R formed therein, the openings allowing a plurality of lead terminals 1b to pass therethrough.
The tips of these lead terminals 1b projected from the openings 3L, 3R are inserted into corresponding connecting holes 6A in a flexible board 5A and soldered to a lead pattern on the flexible board 5A for connection to an external circuit.
Therefore, in the thus constructed conventional magnetic head connecting structure, the following connecting procedure is taken. In order to prevent the backshield 4A from coming in contact with the lead terminals 1b of the magnetic head 1A, the backshield 4A is bonded to the surface of the flexible board 5A using a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 7, and then the lead terminals 1b of the magnetic head 1A are soldered while inserted into the connecting holes 6A of the flexible board 5A before the backshield 4 is assembled to the magnetic head 1A.
However, when the flexible board 5A is connected to the magnetic head 1A according to the aforementioned procedure, it is required that the backshield 4A be manually positioned with accuracy on the surface of the flexible board 5A so that the backshield 4A will not come in contact with the lead terminals 1b of the magnetic head 1A before the backshield 4A is fixed to the surface of the flexible board 5A using the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 7. This makes the connecting process laborious, thus limiting the productivity.
The device has been made in consideration of the aforementioned problem addressed by the conventional magnetic head connecting structure. Accordingly, the object of the device is to provide a magnetic head connecting structure capable of reliably preventing contact between the backshield and the lead terminals without requiring an accurate positioning operation.